Beautiful Soul
by Julileini
Summary: Was wenn Quinn das Baby behalten hätte?
1. Chapter 1

Was wäre wenn Quinn das Kind behalten hätte?

**Mir gehören weder die Figuren noch der Inhalt!**

**Dies ist eine Übersetzung der FF „Beautiful Soul" von zikkiroxh2o!**

Ich hoffe euch gefällt es und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

** nicht ganz neuer Anfang**

Puck und Quinn standen da und schauten auf ihr Kind, dass gerade geboren war. Nach einigen Minuten der Stille, sprach Puck. „Also...wirst du sie behalten?"

Quinn schaute ein letztes Mal auf ihre wunderschöne Tochter. Dann wandte sie ihren Kopf zu Puck. „Nein."

_*August*_

Puck ging in die Schule, bereit sein nächstes Schuljahr anzutreten. Er sah aus als ob ihm der Platz gehörte. In in dem schwarzem T-Shirt, das seine trainierten Muskeln sehen lies, den Jeans und seinem Irokesenschnitt, war er bereit jedes Mädchen zu bekommen. Gut, fast jedes Mädchen. Quinn und Puck hatten nicht mehr viel gesprochen, außer über Glee seit Beth geboren wusste, dass sie nicht einmal mehr zur McKinley zurück kommen würde, zu hatte auf eine reine Mädchenschule gewechselt. Ihr Mutter dachte, dass das Beste wäre. Puck ging zu seinem besten Freund Finn und begrüßte ihn.

„Hey, wie geht's? Wie war dein Sommer?", fragte Puck, mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Cool. Ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Rachel. Ich meine, ich wollte auch mal eine Männerzeit, aber das hat sie nicht zugelassen.", antwortete Finn.

„Dann mach mit ihr Schluss", sagte Puck und schaute nach einem anderem Mädchen Ausschau.

„Auf keinen Fall. Ich mag sie zu sehr. Da kommt sie auch schon. Ich muss gehen."

„Kkein Problem." Als Finn ging, steuerte Puck auf das Mädchen zu, dass er immer noch beobachtete.

„Hey, ich habe gesehen, dass du mich angsehen hast von hier drüben", sagte Puck und lehnte sich an die Spinds.

„Wie könnte dich jemand nicht anschauen?", antwortete sie und versuchte sexy zu sein.

„Stimmt, ich glaube das liegt an meinen Muskeln." Puck schob sein T-Shirt nach oben und zeigte ihr seinen Sixpack. Das Mädchen legte ihre Hand darauf.

„Wow, du bist so stark," sagte sie und schaute in Pucks Augen. Puck schaute sie auch an, bis er hörte, wie sich die Tür der McKinley High öffnete. Er drehte sich um und da war sie. Quinn Fabray ging in die Schule. Sie trug ein süßes weißes Shirt mit Spitze an den Ärmeln, einen hellgrünen Rock und grüne Schuhe mit weißen Bögen darauf. Sie hatte die vordersten Haare mit einer Spange nach hinten gesteckt und hielt in ihren Armen einen Stapel Bücher, als sie herein kam. Puck starrte sie an und merkte nicht, dass das Mädchen immer noch ihre Hand auf seinen Muskeln hatte und seinen Namen rief.

"PUCK," rief sie, zum gefühlten Millionsten Mal

„Was?" Puck drehte sich um.

„Zum tausendsten Mal, willst du dieses Wochenende zu mir kommen? Wie ich schon sagte, meine Eltern sind nicht da -" bevor sie fertig war, unterbrach Puck sie.

„Tut mir leid, bin beschäftigt," sagte er und ging zu Quinn. Diese gab ihre Kombination in den Spind ein, als Puck zu ihr kam.

„Was bringt dich hierher?" fragte er und versuchte sich nicht seltsam und nervös zu fühlen, da sie seit Monaten nicht mehr viel miteinander gesprochen hatten.

„Schule," antwortete Quinn und wandte ihren Blick und ihre Hände nicht von ihrem Spind ab.

„Solltest du nicht auf so eine Mädchenschule dieses Jahr?"

„Pläne ändern sich. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen." entgegnete Quinn. Sie erinnerte ihn daran, dass er gesagt hatte, er hätte für Verhütung gesorgt bei ihrem Sex.

„Warum bringst du das denn wieder auf? Das ist vorbei, Süße. Das Baby ist weg und jetzt können wir beide uns auf uns konzentrieren." Puck grinste.

„Was bringt dich dazu, zu glauben ich würde mit dir zusammen sein wollen?", fragte Quinn direkt.

„Die Tatsache, dass du nicht mehr aufhören kannst an mich zu denken?" Ich lächelte und tat, als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen könnte.

"Haha."

„Außerdem, jetzt da es mit Finn aus ist und alles -"

Quinn schloss ihren Spind energisch, nachdem sie ihre Bücher hinein gelegt hatte und ein das eine, das sie brauchte heraus nahm.

„Lass uns etwas klarstellen," erwiderte sie wütend an Puck gewandt. „Ich würde nicht einmal mit dir zusammen sein, wenn die ganze Menschheit davon abhängen würde. Tatsächlich würde ich das nicht mal, wenn die ganze Welt davon abhinge, weil du ein Dreckssack bist, der mit jedem Mädchen Sex hat, das er sieht. Ich brauche jemanden auf den ich mich verlassen kann, und da bist du wirklich nicht der Beste dafür." Quinn ging an ihm vorbei, drehte sich dann noch einmal um, da sie etwas vergessen hatte. „Oh, und nenn mich nicht Süße." Damit ging sie wütend zu ihrer ersten Stunde des Tages.

Puck stand da und sah aus und fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. „Hart," murmelte er leise.


	2. Chapter 2

** Im richtigen Moment**

Finn und Rachel durch die mit Spinds gesäumten Gänge der McKinley und hielten Händechen.

„Ich habe unseren Sommer einfach geliebt, du auch? Es hat mich so Oliva Newton und John Travolta in Grease erinnert. Aber ich hoffe du wirst mich nicht so behandeln, nur um vor deinen Freunden cool zu wirken, wie John Travoltas Charakter es Danny angetan hat." Rachel plapperte vor sich hin.

„Natürlich nicht." Finn lächelte und unterbrach damit Rachels nicht endende Rede.

„Grease hat mich gerade wieder an die Zeit erinnert, als ich versuchte mich wie Sandy am Ende von Grease zu kleiden und du zu mir nach Hause kamst. Ich versuchte dich damit zu beeindrucken und du sagtest -"

„Ja, Rachel, ich weiß," antwortete Finn und versuchte damit Rachel vom reden abzubringen. „Aber es ist egal, jetzt sind wir zusammen und ich bin froh darüber." Er drückte ihre Hand.

Rachel lächelte. „Ich bin auch froh darüber. Ich meine, nicht nur das ich nicht wirklich mag, aber wir würden auch ein perfektes Paar für eine Broadway Show abgeben." Finn lachte nur, insgeheim hoffend, dass es ein Scherz war und er nicht bei einer Broadway Show mitmachen musste und die Möglichkeit hatte Strumpfhosen und Röcke anzuziehen.

* * *

><p>Puck kam in die kalte stille Bibliothek und sah Quinn ihre Hausaufgaben an einem der Tische machen. Er lächelte und ging zu ihr. „Wie geht's?" fragte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr.<p>

„Arbeit," sagte Quinn und schaute dabei nicht von ihrem Laptop auf.

„Was sollen diese Ein-Wort-Antworten?"

„Ich habe alles, was es zu sagen gibt, bereits gesagt." Bevor Puck antworten konnte, klingelte ihr Blackberry. Genau im richtigen Moment. Sie antwortete mit einem: „Hallo?"

„Quinn! Du musst mir helfen!" Quinns Mutter schrie. Sie konnte ein Weinen im Hintergrund hören.

Was ist los?"

„Das Baby mag mich nicht! Komm rüber, sie will dich! Bitte!"

„OK, Ok, ich komme gleich rüber." Quinn legte auf. Sie griff nach ihren Büchern und stand auf. Doch bevor sie die Bücher nehmen konnte, nahm sie Puck und hielt sie ihr hin.

„Welches Baby?" fragte er.

„Laut nicht?" meinte Quinn und nahm ihre Bücher von ihm.

„Du solltest vielleicht darüber nachdenken, die Lautstärke deines Handys herunter zu drehen. Um welches Baby sollst du dich kümmern?"

Quinn rollte mit den Augen. „Meine Mutter hat ein Kind bekommen. Es ist ihres."

„Warum sollte er oder sie dann dich wollen?"

„Ich bin ihre große Schwester, warum sollte sie mich nicht wollen?"

„Warte...Ich dachte deine Mutter und dein Vater hätten sich getrennt."

Quinn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist jetzt mit einem anderen zusammen."

„Okey..." sagte Puck misstrauisch und beobachtete Quinn noch immer. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Ich schaff das schon."

„Es klang ziemlich verrückt bei euch. Und erinnere dich zurück, wir geben ein ziemlich gutes Team ab," Puck lächelte und spielte auf ihre Babysitter Abenteuer an.

„Du bist lustig," meinte sie sarkastisch. Sie wollte gehen, doch Puck hielt sie am Arm fest. Quinn wandte sich zu ihm und ihre Blauen Augen trafen seine Braunen.

„Hör zu," begann er. „Ich habe wirklich Probleme in Englisch. Du scheinst es gut zu können."

„Na ja, ich will nächstes Jahr Englisch als Hauptfach wählen."

„Genau. Darum wollte ich dich fragen, ob du mir helfen könntest?"

Quinn stand dort und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie biss sich auf ihre Lippe. „Ich denke nicht...", fing sie an. „Das letzte mal, als wir so etwas gemacht haben, endete es mit einem Baby."

„Du würdest nur helfen," unterbrach Puck sie. „Dann tu es wenigstens für meine Noten."

Quinn stotterte. „I-Ich glaube..."

„Super! Ich sehe dich dann," Puck lächelte. Er ging und lies sie allein in der Bibliothekstür stehen. Quinn fragte sich, was da gerade vorgefallen war, sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob das alles eine gute Idee war.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Quinn hilft Puck bei Shakespeares Stücken. Ich habe die Textausschnitte auf Englisch gelassen, da ich es auf Englisch besser finde und es wahrscheinlich eine Ewigkeit gedauert hatte, die gleichen Stellen in der deutschen Ausgabe zu finden. Ich hoffe das macht euch nichts aus.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

** Der falsche Kuss**

"Tis torture, and not mercy. Heaven is here where Juliet lives, and every cat and dog and little mouse, every unworthy thing, live here in heaven and may look on her, but Romeo may not," las Quinn aus William Shakespeares Romeo und Juliet vor. Sie und Puck saßen in der Bibliothek, an dem selben Platz, an dem Quinn den Tag zuvor ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte.

„Ich verstehe es nicht," meinte Puck knapp. „Ich verstehe diese Zeug einfach nicht."

„Es ist gemeint, dass er lieber sterben möchte, als nie wieder seine Julia zu sehen. Er ist eifersüchtig, denn wenn er verbannt ist, kann jede noch so unwürdige Sache sie sehen, außer ihm. Ihrer wahren Liebe."

„Puck schaute es noch eine Weile an. „Mhm, interessant."

Quinn drehte das Buch zu ihm. „Hier, versuch mal das zu übersetzten." Sie deutete auf eine der Zeilen.

Puck beugte sich über das Buch und las. „These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume." Puck sah zu Quinn.

Quinn stotterte, als sie merkte wie nahe sie sich waren. „U-Und was glaubst du bedeutet das?"

„Ich denke...es bedeutet, dass Liebe ein Risiko ist. Es kann schlecht oder gut gehen. Aber es ist so ein wunderbares Gut, dass die Menschen ihre Chancen wahrnehmen."

Quinn war beeindruckt. „Wow...das ist...erstaunlich." Bevor sie sich verlor, sprch sie weiter. „Und das ist richtig. Gut gemacht." Sie wandte sich so schnell wie möglich an das Buch, bevor noch etwas anderes passieren konnte. Puck nahm ihre Hand in seine und Quinn schaute wie wieder auf. Ihr blondes Haar rahmte ihr Gesicht sanft ein. Puck legte seine Hand, die nicht ihre hielt auf ihre Wange und strich mit seinem Daumen leicht darüber.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, gewann Quinn ihre Fassung wieder und wandte sich ab. Sie schloss das Buch abrupt und stand auf. „Nun, die Nachhilfestunde ist beendet." Sie nahm ihre Tasche und warf sie über ihre Schulter.

Puck stand nun auch auf. „Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen. Ich habe gerade angefangen diesen Shakespeare zu verstehen."

„Tut mir leid, mein Ba -." Quinn hielt inne. „Mamas Baby braucht meine Hilfe. Bis dann." Quinn hastete so schnell sie konnte hinaus, hielt aber als sie mit Finn zusammen stieß. Ihre Bücher fielen auf den Boden.

„Tut mir Leid!" sagte Finn und meinte es ernst. Er bückte sich und half ihr die Bücher einzusammeln.

„Es ist schon...in Ordnung" antwortete Quinn. Die Gegenwart des anderen fühlte sich etwas seltsam an.

Sie standen beide zur selben Zeit auf und Finn überreichte ihr die Bücher. „Hier bitte." Finn grinste.

Quinn lächelte und nahm die Bücher entgegen. „Danke..."

Auch Finn verspürte diese Unbehagen. „Nun...ich sollte...gehen..." Finn ging davon, doch Quinn stoppte ihn.

„Warte Finn!" rief sie. Finn drehte sich um. „Finn...Ich will nicht, dass diese seltsame Stimmung zwischen uns steht. Ich will das wir Freunde sind. Ich will nicht...an der Vergangenheit festhalten und das zwischen uns stehen lassen."

Finn nickte. „Ja...Ich fühle genauso. Ich vermisse dich, Quinn. Du warst eine wirklich gute Freundin von mir."

Quinn lächelte. „Ich vermisse dich auch." Sie umarmten sich. Nachdem sie sich loslösten, schauten sie einander an und küssten sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich sanft. Nach einigen Sekunden wichen sie zurück und schauten sich schockiert an.

„Ähm...Ich sollte...Ich sollte heim gehen" meinte Finn.

„I-Ich auch...wir sehen uns..." Quinn verschwand so schnell sie konnte.

Puck stand an den Spinds und beobachtete wie Finn und Quinn in verschiedene Richtungen gingen. „Dem Baby deiner Mutter helfen, genau." murmelte Puck wütend.

Rachel stand an einem komplett anderen Ende der Schule, aber wurde trotz dem Zeuge davon. Sie rannte traurig davon.

Finn ging auf den Parkplatz, zu seinem Wagen. Er war von der ganzen Sache so verwirrt, dass er nicht wusste, was er denken sollte. Er bemerkte gerade noch wie Puck auf in zu ging. Tatsächlich rannte er zu ihm.

„DU HURENSOHN!" rief Puck und hob seine Hand, um seinem Freund ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Finn duckte sich, nicht sicher um was es genau ging. „Hey, was machst du da?"

Jetzt hatte Finn Angst. „Wir haben das nicht so gemeint...es war...es war wie ein Freundschaftskuss! Nicht mehr!

„ERZÄHL KEINE SCHEISSE!" brüllte Puck und holte erneut aus, verfehlte Finn aber um einen Zentimeter, nach dem dieser ihm auswich.

„Hey, beruhige dich!"

„Warum bist du so ruhig? Was ist mit Rachel? Was wird sie denken?"

„Ich werde es einfach...nicht erwähnen."

„Oh ja, als ob das funktionieren würde."

„Warum interessiert es dich eigentlich? Du bist nicht Quinns Freund!"

„Weil du Quinn nicht verdienst!"

„Aber du! Du hast sie geschwängert!"

„Aber ich konnte mit der Situation umgehen, im Gegensatz zu dir, als du dachtest es wäre dein Kind!"

„Das ist egal! Wie lange wirst du brauchen bist du endlich mal einsiehst, dass Quinn sich nicht für dich interessiert und sie wird es auch nie!"

Puck war so wütend, dass er Finn an seinem Shirt nahm und in gegen die Mauer der Schule stieß. Er stand dort, bereit Finn ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Dieser atmete heftig und schaute Puck an, Angst davor, was Puck ihn antun könnte. Aber anstatt in zu schlagen, zu treten oder in irgendeiner anderen Weise zu verletzten, lies Puck Finns Shirt los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Finns Shirt war zerknittert, an der Stelle, an der ihn Puck gepackt hatte. Er versuchte es zu glätten. Puck ging noch ein paar Schritte zurück, doch er schaute Finn immer noch teuflisch an. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück in die Schule. Finn hörte noch wie ein Spind zugeschlagen wurde und er wusste, dass es Puck war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Entdeckt**

Quinn passte auf Beth auf, während ihr Mutter in der Arbeit war. Sie war nicht in der Schule, weil ihre Mutter ein wichtiges Meeting hatte und nicht auf Beth aufpassen konnte. Gerade als sie Beth für ein Nickerchen hingelegt hatte, klingelte die Tür. Sie verließ das Kinderzimmer und ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Dort stand Puck und schaute sie an.

„Oh...hey", fing sie an. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe dich gestern gesehen", sagte Puck.

„Ja und...?" fragte Quinn verwirrt

„Als du Finn geküsst hast", klärte Puck sie auf.

Quinn war geschockt und in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie wandte sich ab, so dass sie ihn nicht ansehen musste. „Es war...ein Unfall," versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Ich dachte, du wärst über ihn hinweg."

„Das bin ich...es ist nur...ich weiß nicht...ich glaube, ich werde nie vergessen was wir zusammen hatten."

Puck nickte. „Ich verstehe...aber ich meine...ich dachte du wärst mittlerweile in...jemand anderen verliebt."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin in niemanden verliebt. Ich glaube wirklich, dass das Senior Jahr eine gute Zeit ist, um meinen Kopf einmal frei zu bekommen von all dem Drama, das letztes Jahr passiert ist. Ich werde mich einfach auf die Schule und das College konzentrieren, und meine Mutter und das Baby, du weißt schon, oder?"

„Ich verstehe dich...aber ich kann nicht vergessen, was passiert ist."

„Vergiss es einfach. Ich habe das mittlerweile schon. Ich meine, ich habe nichts gefühlt. Ehrlich. Es war einfach...nichts."

Puck fühlte sich erleichtert. „Ok...hey, treffen wir uns morgen noch zum lernen?"

Quinn zögerte, aber bevor sie antworten konnte, hörte sie Beth schreien. „Oh, das ist das Mamas Baby. Ich sollte besser zu ihr gehen. Ich werde...wir sehen uns." Quinn beeilte sich Puck hinaus zu drücken und die Tür zu schließen.

Aber bevor sie, die Tür ganz schließen konnte, stoppte sie Puck. „Hey, warte", wandte er ein. „Lass mich dir helfen. Ich kann gut mit Kindern. Wir können gut mit Kindern." Er lächelte.

„Ja...aber...ich...ich sollte das besser alleine machen..."Quinn stotterte.

„Komm schon. Ich würde dir nur einen Gefallen tun." Bevor Quinn protestieren konnte, trat Puck herrein und ging in nach oben, in Richtung aus der die Babyschreie gekommen waren.

„Puck, nein, warte!" rief Quinn als sie ihm hinterher rannte. Doch bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte, hatte er die Tür des Kinderzimmers geöffnet und war zu dem Bettchen am anderen Ende des Zimmers gegangen. Er schauteauf das Kind und sah ein schlafendes Baby, das Beth sehr ähnlich sah, als er sie im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte...

* * *

><p>Finn rannte zu Rachel. „Hi Rach!" Er lächelte. „Was ist los?"<p>

Rachel sah deprimiert aus und ging mit dem Kopf gebeugt und den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt. Als sie Finns Stimme hörte, blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Finn … was war das zwischen dir und Quinn bei den Spinds gestern?"

Finns Lächeln verschwand. „Oh … das …" Rachel nickte. „Das war nichts... ich meine wir sind nur Freunde..."

„Freunde? Ihr wart mehr als Freunde. Ihr zwei habt euch geküsst."

„Aber das war nichts...ich meine, wir haben nichts gefühlt...zumindest ich nicht...und es war nicht einmal sehr lang..."

„Du verstehst es nicht. Du hast sie trotzdem geküsst. Warum?" Rachels Augen fingen an zu tränen.

Finn seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht...ich wollte das nicht...ich mag dich wirklich Rachel. Du bist etwas besonderes für für mich." Finn nahm ihre Hand in seine, doch bevor er sie richtig halten konnte, zog sie sie davon.

„Ich will davon nichts hören. Ich will nur wissen, warum ihr euch geküsst habt."

„Wir können nur nicht...die Vergangenheit vergessen. Ich meine...das ist keine große Sache...oder?", fragte Finn hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Finn...Ich brauche einfach...ich brauche etwas Zeit. Zeit über alles nachzudenken."

„Rachel...du machst jetzt nicht Schluss...oder?"

Rachel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte und ging.

**Was meint ihr bis jetzt dazu?**


	5. Chapter 5

** Ziele ändern sich**

Puck war geschockt, als er das Baby anschaute, das wie Beth aussah. Verdammt, er wusste, dass es Beth war. Ganz sicher, dieses Baby schaute ihm und Quinn ähnlicher als Quinns Mutter. Ganz sicher, dieses Baby war das von der Nacht, in der es Quinn geboren hatte.

Quinn war nicht dumm. Sie konnte den Blick in seinem Gesicht sehen und ihre Augen fingen schon an zu tränen.

„Puck..." fing sie an, ihre Stimme zitterte.

Schließlich drehte Finn sich um und schaute das Mädchen an, das ihn betrogen hatte. „Was ist das?" fragte er. „Weil, das ist nicht unser Baby. Nein, nein, nein. Das ist dein Baby!"

Quinn strömten Tränen über ihr blasses Gesicht. „Es tut mir Leid..."

„Was zum Teufel soll das, Quinn! Was geht hier vor! Du HAST. SIE. ZUR. ADOPTION. FREIGEGEBEN!"

„Ich...ich habe meine Meinung geändert -"

„Du hast deine Meinung geändert! Du hast deine Meinung geändert, ohne es mir zu erzählen! Du hast nicht das komplette Recht für das Kind! Hast du den Verstand verloren! Du hast dir einfach gedacht, dass alles OK sein würde, wenn ich Beth nicht kennen würde und Beth nicht mich. Du dachtest ihre Welt wäre perfekt, wenn sie keinen Vater hätte, der ein paar Fehler gemacht hat! Ich bin nur menschlich!"

„Ein paar? Du nennst die Missachtung jedes Mädchens, ein paar Fehler? Du nennst, mich geschwängert zu haben „ein paar"? Gut, hier sind Neuigkeiten für dich Noah Puckerman, du bist ein Schlampe. Eine männliche Schlampe. Und...ich will dich nicht in der Nähe meines Babys haben."

„Ist es dir je in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich mich für das Baby ändern würde?"

„Ja, ist es. Bis du mit Santana geschrieben hast und MICH DESHALB ANGELOGEN HAST," schrie Quinn ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ok, vielleicht habe ich einige Dinge getan, die dein Vertrauen missbraucht haben, aber das heißt nicht, dass du UNSER BABY BEHALTEN KANNST und MICH DESHALB ANLÜGEN KANNST. Das ist außerhalb der Grenzen!"

„Was nicht in Ordnung ist, ist was du mir angetan hast, obwohl du versprochen hast es nicht zu tun."

„Du meinst mit anderen Mädchen zu flirten? Du weißt wie ich bin. Wir hatten dieses Thema schon. Ich werde nicht ändern wer ich bin."

„Gut, ein Vater, der sich nicht zum besseren ändert für seine Tochter,muss ein ziemlich egoistischer Vater sein," Quinn ging davon. Doch Puck hielt ihren Arm fest, sodass Quinn sich umdrehte und in seine braunen Augen sah.

„Ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich ein guter Vater sein kann. Schau, ich werde...ich werde alles tun, um das Leben unserer Tochter leichter und besser zu machen und...ich werde nichts mit anderen Mädchen anfangen, alles. Solange ich dich und unsere Tochter habe. Solange wir eine Familie sein können."

Quinn schaute ihn an. Wie konnte sie einem solchen Angebot widerstehen? Besonders von jemanden der so heiß...und süß war...und...komm zurück auf die Erde, Quinn. Sie riss sich zusammen, bevor sie zu sehr vor sich hin träumte. Sie nickte und blickte ihn noch immer an. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm trauen konnte, aber sie wollte dem ganzen eine Chance geben. Du kannst es nie wissen, wenn du es nicht versuchst. Puck lächelte einfach. Er würde das schaffen. Alles für seine Familie. Er strich ihr eine blonde Strähne hinters Ohr und küsste sie. Der Kuss war warm und sanft und so unschuldig. Als sie sich trennten, wusste Puck, dass das ein neuer Start war und er wollte es diesmal schaffen.

* * *

><p>Puck legte seine Bücher in seinen Spind, bereit um zu Glee Club zu gehen. Als Santana zu ihm kam.<p>

„Hey." Sie lächelte. „Also...ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nicht Lust hättest Glee Club ausfallen zu lassen. Um ein bisschen Zeit mit mir zu verbringen."

Scheiße, dachte Puck. Das war ein verlockendes Angebot...aber nein, nicht so verlockend, wie eine Familie mit Quinn zu sein.

„Nein, danke." Puck schloss seinen Spind und wandte sich ab, um zu Glee zu gehen. Santana sah aus, als hätte sie gerade jemand geschlagen.

Sie rannte ihm nach und ging neben ihm her. „Warte...was soll das heißen, nein? Du weißt, das das kein Date wäre. Wir würden Sex haben."

„Ich weiß. Aber nein."

„Was redest du da? Du hast noch nie nein zu Sex mit mir gesagt. Was ist los?"

„Nichts."

Santana ging nun direkt vor ihm und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Oh, nein, nein, nein. Du sagst mir jetzt sofort was los ist, weil irgendetwas eindeutig nicht stimmt."

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Santana warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und Puck wandte sich ab, um sie nicht anzusehen.

„Es ist Quinn, oder?" fragte Santana und traf damit den Punkt.

Puck seufzte. „Schau, ich versuche nur, dass es zwischen uns funktioniert. Ich mag sie wirklich."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie dich wirklich mag?" fragte Santana.

„Also...ja," antwortete Puck geradeheraus.

„Warum will sie dich dann ändern?"

„Sie will nicht verletzt werden."

„Dann muss sie lernen, dass das nicht du bist."

„Du kennst mich nicht."

„Oh, ich kenne dich um einiges besser als sie. Tatsache ist, dass ich dich akzeptiere. Ich akzeptiere dich, wie du bist und trotzdem verlässt du mich für sie!"

„Du akzeptierst mich nicht, Santana. Hast Sex mit mir. Das ist ein Unterschied." Puck versuchte ihr zu entkommen, aber Santana hielt ihn zurück, in dem sie ihm nachrief.

„Du kannst nicht ändern, wer du bist, nur um einem Mädchen zu gefallen!"

Puck drehte sich um. „Das war ich, Santana. Aber in letzter Zeit, habe ich versucht herauszufinden, wer ich bin. Und ich weiß nur eines, dass ich nicht mehr der gleiche bin, der ich vorher war. Ich bin erwachsener geworden. Vielleicht solltest du das auch." Und damit verließ er die Aula der McKinley und hinterließ eine geschockte Santana.

„Das ist noch nicht zu Ende, Puckerman." Das waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie in die andere Richtung davon ging.


	6. Chapter 6

Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich Leid, dass ich jetzt so lange nichts gepostet habe! Aber mein Computer ist leider kaputt gegangen Aber ich versuche, dass ich ab jetzt wirklich regelmäßig poste!

StakerAngel: Vielen Dank für den netten Review!

**I'm ridin solo**

"Sie wird es niemals erfahren," meinte Santana. Sie und Puck standen in der Mitte von Santanas lavendelfarbenem Schlafzimmer, als Santana sich Puck näherte. Als sie auf ihn zuging, legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und fing an kleine Küsse über seinen Hals zu verteilen.

„Das war genau das gleiche, dass ich sagte, als Quinn und ich es taten, und dann wusste es _jeder_," lenkte Puck ein.

Santana entfernte sich von ihm. „Es ist nur Sex, Puck! Mein Gott, du bist ja schon wie Quinn. Weißt du noch, was ich dir gesagt habe, als wie her fuhren? Quinn wird niemals mehr mit dir tun." Puck sagte nichts und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Santana grinste. "Siehst du? Du bist noch nicht reifer geworden. Noch nicht. Du weißt, dass du es willst und wenn du dich für Quinn entscheidest, wirst du nie bekommen was du willst."

Als Santana wieder näher kam, merkte Puck, dass sie Recht hatte. „Einmal?" fragte er.

„Ich werde mich hüten zu lügen," meinte Santana.

Brittany wich schnell von der Tür zurück. Santana sollte heute mit _ihr_ zeit verbringen. Sie bemerkte den Ton von Pucks rauer Stimme und wollte nichts mehr hören. Sie wusste, dass sie es tun würden. Sie lies die Hausaufgaben vor Santanas Tür fallen und rannte davon. Sie brauchte jemanden zum reden, um ihren kopf frei zu bekommen. Sie konnte sich nicht an die Nummer erinnern, also rannte sie zu Sue Sylvesters Büro in der McKinley. Sie wusste sonst niemanden, der um 17:00 Uhr sonst noch in der Schule war. Als sie eintrat, spürte sie die Präsents des Taufels. Die Wände waren rot bemalt, Trophäen füllten den Raum aus und Sues Anwesenheit konnte jeden dazu bringen in Angst davon zu rennen.

Sue nahm ihre Brille ab. „Was zum Teufel machst du in meinem Büro?", fuhr Sue sie an.

Brittany setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Sue, der Tisch als einzige Sache, die sie trennte. „Ich habe jemanden zum reden gebraucht."

„Wenn es um deine Frauenprobleme geht, will ich es wirklich nicht wissen. Wenn es um Glee geht-"

Brittany war so wütend auf Santana. Es war nicht, weil Santana mit Puck Sex hatte, das hatte sie die ganze Zeit. Es war eher, dass Santana ihr Versprechen gegenüber Brittany nicht hielt, das verletzte sie mehr als alles andere. „Ich denke, es ist geht um Glee."

"Sprich weiter," befahl Sue. Sie setzte ihre Brille wieder auf und sah hinunter auf ihre Arbeit.

"Also, ich dachte Quinn und Puck wären zusammen…Ich weiß nicht…das sagt jedenfalls jeder…oder ich glaube zumindest, dass sie das sagen…oder das sie meinten, dass…"

"Brittany, heute noch," unterbrach sie Sue genervt.

"Ok. Ähm…jedenfalls…gestern, ich glaube die Leute von Glee meinten, dass Puck Quinn nicht betrügen würde-"

"Ja, und ich bin nicht der erfolgreichste Cheerleading Coach auf diesem Planeten."

"…aber das sagen Sie doch immer."

Sue hatte vergessen, dass sie mit brittany redete. "Vergiss es. Erzähl weiter."

Na ja…wenn Quinn heraus findet, dass Santana und Puck es getan haben, wirs sie Glee wahrscheinlich verlassen. Darum wird Puck aufhören. Dann hätteGlee nicht mehr genug Teilnehmer um an den Nationals teilzunehmen"

Sue sah zu Brittany auf. Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Brittany, du wirst mein neuer Liebling."

Brittany lächelte. "Yay. Was ist mein Preis?"

"Du darfst meine Trophäen für weitere fünk Sekunden bewundern, bevor ich dich rausschmeiße." Brittany sah sich zu den Pokalen um und sah diese einige Sekunden lang an. „So jetzt raus mit dir," sagte Sue, als Signal, dass die fünf Sekunden nun um seihen. Brittany stand auf und ging hinaus.

"I'm ridin solo, I'm ridin solo, I'm ridin solo," sangen die Jungen und die Mädchen sangen im Hintergrund. Mr. Shue war noch nicht da, also tanzten alle durcheinander, klatschten, sangen und genossen ihre Zeit. Doch dies wurde je unterbrochen, als Sue Sylvester in den Raum trat. Als alle sie sahen, wurde es schnell still.

Sie ging auf Santana zu. „Was war gestern so wichtig, dass du das Cheerios Training verpasst hast?" Santana war verwirrt, sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass gestern Training war. Brittany und Quinn waren ebenfalls verwirrt, sagten aber nichts, um Sue nicht noch wütender zu machen.

"Ich habe nicht gewusst das Cheerios Training war…", setzte sie an.

"Dieses Training ist nötig um mir einen weiteren Pokal zu holen, verstehst du das nicht? Also, was war so wichtig, dass du nicht kommen konntest?"

"Ich…ich war im krankenhaus."

"Lügnerin," warf Brittany ein. „Du hattest Sex mit Puck. Ich habe es gehört."

"Was!" rief Quinn.

"Du hättest die zeit mit mir verbringen sollen," sagte Brittany.

„Vergiss noch ein Training und du bist draußen," meinte Sue und verlies den Raum.

"Brittany! Wie konntest du mir das antun! Du solltest mir helfen, die Lüge aufrecht zu erhalten, und nicht aufdecken!", schrie Santana.

„Ich glaube nun wissen wir beide, wie es ist etwas zu sagen, ohne es zu meinen," sagte Brittany und setzte sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl.

Quinn war so wütend, dass sie den Raum verlies. Puck rannte ihr nach und erreichte sie bei den Spinds.

„Quinn!", rief er und nahm ihren Arm.

Quinn lehnte sich gegen die Spinds. „Wie lange hast du gedacht kannst du es vor mir geheim halten?"

"Aber, was sollte ich tun? Ich bin an diese ganze Beziehungssache und die Traue nicht gewöhnt! Außerdem ist Santana wirklich heiß und ich weiß, dass du es niemals mit mir getan hättest!"

"Wenn du gewartet hättest, hätte ich vielleicht. Aber jetzt kannst du das vergessen. Jetzt, das ich weiß, dass du mir nicht einmal treu sein kannst, wie soll ich dir dann mit Sex trauen? Wie soll ich dir da mit _Beth_ trauen!"

„Ich werde es wieder gut machen! Und ich werde so etwas nie wieder tun," versuchte es Puck erneut.

„Vergiss es! Du bist hoffnungslos." Quinn entfernte sich von Puck und verließ die Schule.


	7. Chapter 7

**Was sie Liebe nennen**

_Das macht keinen Sinn, _dachte sich Puck_. Ich sollte froh sein nicht mehr mit Quinn zusammen zu sein. Sie hielt mich davon ab andere Mädchen zu treffen. Außerdem kann ich Beth immer noch besuchen. Nur...würden Quinn, Beth und ich keine Familie sein. Dann konnte ich jetzt wann ich wollte Sex mit Santana haben. Aber...es würde nichts bedeuten...aber das war doch egal. Warum war ich traurig?_

Auch wenn Puck es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, er wusste den grund. Er war in Quinn verliebt. Er verstand nicht warum. Er war Puck. Er verliebte sich nicht. Tatsächlich hatte er nicht einmal geglaubt, das liebe existierte. Jetzt schon. Nun war es ihm egal, ob Quinn je mit ihm Sex haben würde, für den Rest ihres Lebens (auch wenn es besser wäre wenn sie es tat). Er wollte sie nur haben, sie halten, sie küssen. Und nun hatte er sie verloren, alles nur wegen einer wirklich dummen Entscheidung. Er entschied sich, Quinn zu besuchen, vielleicht konnten sie reden. Puck nahm seine Lederjacke und seine Autoschlüssel und ging. Er stieg in sein altes, verbeultes Auto und fuhr zu Quinn.

Er klingelte an der Tür, um sich an zu kündigen.

„Ich komme!" hörte er jemanden rufen. Es war Quinn. Sie riss die Tür auf und sah Puck vor ihrer Tür, in seiner Lederjacke und auch sonst wie immer.

„Ich will dich nicht sehen," sagte sie. Sie versuchte die Tür zu schließen, aber scheiterte, da Puck sich dagegen lehnte.

Er trat ohne Einladung ein und drehte sich zu ihr um. Quinn wollte keine große Sache daraus machen und schloss die Tür hinter ihm und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Was?", fragte sie.

"Ich weiß, was du sagen wirst. Du willst mich nicht zurück. Aber davor möchte ich dir erklären warum ich das getan habe."

„Gut," meinte Quinn nachgiebig.

"Ich benahm mich, wie mein dummes altes Ich. ich dachte nicht richtig nach. Ich dachte...ich dachte du würdest nie wieder mit mir schlafen, und so wie ich war, wollte ich das, also willigte ich Santana ein. Ich fühlte mich die ganze Zeit über nicht wohl. Ehrlich gesagt war es, als ob etwas mich zurückziehen wollte , als wir es taten, weil ich nicht aufhören konnte an dich zu denken und wie verletzt du sein würdest, wenn du es heraus fändest. Und das letzte, was ich wollte war, dich zu verletzten. Ich habe gemerkt, dass...ich...ich in dich verliebt bin. Ich meine, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das sagen würde...aber...es stimmt. Und ich hätte gerne noch eine Chance auf eine Familie mit dir. Ich hatte nicht an Liebe geglaubt, bis ich dich hatte. Ich glaubte nicht an Liebe bis ich Beth hatte. Was ich mit Santana oder jedem anderen Mädchen hatte, war keine Liebe. Und wenn du mir verzeihst, werde ich treu sein. Auch wenn ich nicht daran gewöhnt bin...Ich werde es versuchen. Ich will es wirklich versuchen, Quinn."

Bevor Puck seine Rede beendete, hatte Quinn Tränen in den Augen. An dieser Stelle fielen sie ihre rosigen Wangen hinunter. „Ich…ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt," meinte Puck nun abschließend.

„L-Liebe ist eine große Sache," flüsterte Quinn.

Puck nickte. „Darum will ich sie mit _dir_ teilen."

Quinn war berührt. Der Blick seiner großen braunen Augen zeigte, dass er es ernst meinte. „B...bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, was ist wenn Santana wieder v-versucht dich zu bekommen?"

„Dann werde ich sie wissen lassen, das ich vergeben bin. Du weißt...wenn du dich entscheidest, dass du-" Doch bevor Puck zuende reden konnte, nahm Quinn ihn und presste ihre Lippen gegen seine, aber nicht zu hart. Er nahm das als gutes Zeichen und küsste sie zurück, verloren in seinen Gefühlen. Nach einer Weile, trennten sie sich wieder und schauten einander an. Quinn lächelte und biss sich auf ihre pinke Lippe. Puck nahm ihre Hände in seine und er wusste, dass er das richtige getan hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass er sich diesmal von anderen Mädchen fernhalten musste.

"Beth ist oben. Willst du sie sehen?", fragte Quinn. Ihre Nase und ihre Augen waren immer noch rot.

Puck nickte und Quinn leitete ihn nach oben zu Beths Zimmer. Beth lag in ihrer Krippe, die Augen geschlossen und die Arme von sich gestreckt. Puck lächelte, als er seine wunderschöne Tochter sah. Er wusste, dass das richtig war und war dankbar, dass Quinn diejenige war, mit der er ein Baby hatte. Puck kitzelte leicht Beths Bauch, aber nicht genug, um sie auf zuwecken. Quinn lächelte und tat es ihm nach. Als sie beide Beth leicht kitzelten, fand Pucks Hand Quinns und nahm sie. Er hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

Quinn wollte etwas fragen. Sie wusste nicht, was daraus werden würde, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie und Puck sich unter Kontrolle haben würden. „Hör mal...meine Mum ist nicht in der Stadt für zwei Tage und ich bin es nicht gewöhnt mehr als eine Nacht allein im Haus zu sein...willst du die Nacht hier bei mir und Beth verbringen?"

Puck lächelte. "Ich würde es mit niemand anderem verbringen wollen."

Einige Minuten später, machten sich Puck und Quinn fertig zum hinlegen und zu schlafen, bevor Beth sie wieder aufwachen würde. Puck zog sein Shirt aus und lies ein weißes T-Shirt und seine Jeans an. Quinn schminkte sich ab und zog sich ein blaues Top und eine passende Shorts dazu an. Sie kroch unter die warme gemütliche Decke in ihr Queensize – Bett und legte ihren Kopf auf das Kopfkissen. Puck legte sich neben sie. Sobald sie seine warme Umarmung spürte kuschelte sie sich an seine Brust. Er nahm seinen Arm um sie und zusammen schliefen sie ein, Quinn in Pucks Armen.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt es bis jetzt! Und vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch jemanden der hier nicht den Review-Knopf ignorieren will...


	8. Chapter 8

**Schon wieder **

Eine Woche später, lief es sehr gut zwischen Puck und Quinn. Puck war noch immer trau, Quinn war glücklich und sie beide sahen auf Beth. Doch auch wenn alles perfekt schien, wurde Puck langsam verrückt.

Er ging zu seinem rotem Spind, sein Notizbuch in der Hand, öffnete den Spind und warf es hinein. Artie rollte zu ihm und bemerkte Pucks gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. „Hey Puck. Was ist los?" fragte er.

Puck sah in verwirrt an. „Habe ich dich aufgefordert mit mir zu reden?" Er haute den Spind zu und ging davon, doch Artie folgte ihm.

"Ich habe mich nur gewundert warum du so…nicht wie du selbst aussiehst."

Puck drehte sich zu Artie um und schaute ihn an. „Ich werde verrückt. VERRÜCKT. Ich hatte seit über einer Woche keinen Sex mehr, man! ICH. KANN. SO. NICHT. LEBEN."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Beruhige dich. Du und Santana tut es doch immer, ungefähr jede Nacht."

„Hat sich das noch nicht herum gesprochen? Ich bin nicht mit Santana sondern mit Quinn zusammen. Und sie wird nicht mit mir schlafen! Ich habe ALLES versucht. Es ist als ob sie komplett uninteressiert an mir wäre oder etwas in der Art."

"Du solltest versuchen, sie zu respektieren. Vielleicht ist sie noch nicht bereit es wieder zu tun. Ich meine sie hat gerade vor ein paar Monaten ein Baby bekommen."

"Ich habe ihr Zeit gelassen, seit ich sie geschwängert habe! Also komm schon, ich brauche es wieder!"

"Kunpel, beruhige dich. Vielleicht solltest du dir eine anderes Hobby suchen, wie stricken."

"Sehe ich aus wie eine verdammte Barbiepuppe? Vergiss es, lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Ich muss das alleine regeln." Puck ging davon und lies Artie mitten auf den Gang stehen.

"Also gut, diese Stunde werden wir eine Pause machen und uns mit unseren Gefühlen füreinander beschäftigen. Wer will anfangen?" fragte Mr. Shue jenen Nachmittag in Glee.

Rachels Hand schoss sofort nach oben. „Gut, Rachel," entschied sich Mr. Shue. Rachel stand auf und ging nach vorne zum Piano. Sie drehte sich um zu ihren Klassenkameraden. „Dieser Song soll meine Gefühle darstellen." Verkündete Rachel. Sie warf Finn einen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder allen zu. Die Musik begann und sie sang.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all the memories they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Finn scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

_Even with our fist held high it_

_Never woulda worked out right yea_

_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out I_

_Didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

Finn versuchte den Song zu ignorieren, aber er tauchte immer wieder in seinem Kopf auf. Und so sehr er es auch versuchte weg zu schauen und zu vergessen, er schaffte es nicht.

_Lookin like it makes it harder_

_But I'll know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

_That's not true…,_ Finn thought.

_Started with a perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison setting_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

_You know that I love you so I_

_Love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know_

_That it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone_

_Already gone_

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone_

Rachel beendete den Song den Tränen nahe und beeilte sich dann wieder auf ihren Platz zu kommen.

Quinn sah seinen Irokesenschnitt und ging auf Puck zu. „Hey", sie lächelte.

Puck drehte sich um. „Quinn, wir müssen reden."

„Über was?" Quinn war verwirrt.

Puck zog sie zu einer leeren Spindreihe. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Quinn, ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir zusammen sind und ich bin froh, dass wir Beth haben, aber...da gibt es ein paar Dinge die wir ändern müssen."

"…wie..?"

"Wie, wenn dich weiterhin so isolierst, dann werde ich mir jemanden suchen müssen, der meinen Bedürfnissen entspricht."

"…wie bitte?" Quinn verstand nicht, was er meinte.

"Ich meine Sex. Ich brauche das, Quinn. Du tust es nicht mit mir. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, unbedingt, aber ich habe Bedürfnisse."

"…also…du willst sagen, dass du mit mir zusammen sein willst, aber du wirst nicht bei mir bleiben, wenn ich nicht mit dir schlafe?"

"Ich bin froh, dass du es verstehst. Also, heute Abend?"

"Was? Nein. Ich habe nicht ja gesagt. Ich dachte, du wolltest das unsere Beziehung funktioniert, mit mir und Beth. Ich dachte, du hättest dich geändert." Quinn sah verletzt aus.

"Das habe ich. Ich meine...ich habe es versucht. Ich wusste nicht, wie sehr ich Sex brauche. Ich meine, ich bin es gewöhnt, es fast jeden tag zu tun. Ich hatte keinen Sex mehr seit über einer WOCHE."

"W-Was wenn ich es nicht tue? Was dann? Wirst du...wirst du Schluss machen?"

"Natürlich nicht. Aber… kann ich währenddesdessen mit einer anderen schlafen?"

"Nicht, wenn du eine Familie mit mir willst!"

Puck brachte sie zum Schweigen. „Quinn, beruhige dich."

"Ich meine es ernst, Puck! Ich dachte, du würdest dich ändern, für mich und deine Tochter!"

"Ich habe es versucht!"

„Dann versuch es stärker." Quinn drehte sich um und lief mit diesen Worden davon.

Puck wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte nur mit Quinn zusammensein, aber er brauchte Sex mit ihr. Er atmete aus und lehnte sich gegen die Spinds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ich würde alles tun**

Puck fühlte sich schrecklich, als Quinn davon ging. Er liebte sie so sehr, aber es war nicht seine Schuld, dass sie nicht mit ihm schlief. Er brauchte Quinn in seinem Leben, aber was sollte er mit allem anderen machen? Wie sollte er das machen? Er wollte sie niemals betrügen, aber würde er es tun? Er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken und ging stieg in sein Auto und fuhr zu einem nahen Fluss in Lima. Er war nicht groß, aber es war ein Platz um ein wenig nachzudenken und dazu sitzen. Es war entspannend, in mitten der Natur. Normalerweise saßen ein paar Leute auf den Felsen und starrten auf den Fluss oder schmissen Steine hinein. Niemand schwamm je darin. Der blaue Fluss war eiskalt und die Strömung war zu stark. Er parkte, nahe dem Ufer und lies sein Auto zurück. Er setzte sich auf einen der Felsen. Langsam nahm er einen kleinen Kieselstein in die Hand und schaute ihn an. Nach ein paar Sekunden, schloss er die Hand wieder und warf den Stein ins Wasser. Er sah zu wie er ihm Fluss versank. „Wann wird das ganze Drama ein Ende haben?" flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Pucks Gedanken wurden je unterbrochen als er einen Schrei aus der Ferne hörte. Er drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war und stand beinahe sofort auf. Und wartete auf einen weiteren Schrei, um zu wissen woher der Schrei gekommen war.

„HILFE! BITTE JEMAND!" Nun konnte Puck sagen woher die Stimme kam, und rannte den Weg so schnell er konnte hinunter. Endlich konnte er eine Person im Wasser ausmachen, nach Luft schnappend und die Hände wie verrückt winkend im Wasser. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und zog sein Shirt aus, als ob er dafür trainiert wäre und glitt ins eiskalte Wasser. Schnell schwamm er zu der Ertrinkenden.

„Scheiße!" er musste fluchen, als sein Körper das eiskalte Wasser berührte. Die Eiseskälte vergessend, hielt er noch einmal Ausschau nach der Person und fing an zu ihr zu schwimmen. Als er näher kam, erkannte er ihre Figur. Sie war blond, klein und hatte haselnussbraune Augen, Quinn, dachte er sich. Er schwamm so schnell er konnte und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille. Die Strömung riss sie beinahe davon.

"P-p-p- Puck?", fragte Quinn, zitternd und mit den Zähnen klappernd.

Ihre Überraschung ignorierend, griff er zu einem nahem Baum und zog einen dicken Ast ins Wasser und hielt ihn fest und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, sie zu retten.

"Klettere ohne mich auf den Ast!", rief er.

"Was? Nein, was ist mit dir?", fragte sie.

„GEH!", schrie er.

Quinn folgte widerwillig und kletterte auf den Ast. Zitternd stand sie oben und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, um ihm zu helfen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh zurück ans Ufer! Ich schaff das schon!", beharrte er. Sie achtete nicht darauf und als Puck sich nach oben auf den Baum zog, half sie ihm ein wenig um auf einen dicken Ast zu kommen. Er führte sie vorsichtig zurück ans Ufer und als sie es geschafft hatten, fielen sie beide sofort erschöpft und schnell atmend auf den Boden. Puck zog sie in eine Umarmung und hielt sie fest, immer noch voller Angst, was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre.

„Danke," flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Als er ihre Stimme hörte, wissend, was passieren hätte können, wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre, wissend, dass er sie gerettet hatte und sie nun zusammen waren, wusste er, dass das alles war, was er brauchte. Sie.

"Es tut mir so Leid," sagte er.

"I- ich…es geht schon," antwortete sie, immer noch vor Kälte zitternd.

Er lächelte erleichtert und küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen. Er konnte nicht anders als danach zu lächeln und sie lächelte zurück. „Es war meine Schuld..." fing er an. „Ich hätte das alles niemals sagen sollen."

"N-Nein, es ist meine," antwortete Quinn, immer noch mit den Zähnen klappernd. „Ich war e-egoistisch. Ich- ich habe nicht aufgepasst und bin rein gefallen."

Puck lächelte. "Mach mir nie wieder so eine Angst."

Quinn lachte leicht und nickte. Er nahm sein Longsleeve Shirt und wickelte es um sie, so gut er konnte. „Hier, lass uns dich zurück bringen," sagte er und führte sie zurück zu seinem Auto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alles wird gut**

Puck fuhr zu Quinns Haus und parkte seinen schwarzen Truck in der Einfahrt. Quinn, die immer noch in sein Longsleeve Shirt gewickelt war, stieg aus dem Wagen und ging immer noch nass zum Haus.

Sie wandte sich an Puck. „Danke noch mal...," sie lächelte.

"Ich bin immer für dich da, ja." Er grinste. Quinn liebte sein Grinsen. Seltsam genug, dass es sich immer wenn er grinste anfühlte als ob er lächle, aber wenn man sein Lächeln nahm, sah er glücklich, witzig und etwas übermütig aus.

"Ich sollte, ähm…ich sollte rein gehen. Beth wartet vielleicht schon auf mich," meinte Quinn. Sie lächelte leicht beim Gedanken an ihre kleine Tochter.

Puck war sich nicht sicher was das hieß. War alles ok zwischen ihnen? War sie immer noch sauer auf ihn?

„Ähm, ok," stimmte Puck zu. Er würde es wohl erst am nächsten Tag herausfinden. Er wollte sie nicht unter Druck setzten oder ihre Entscheidung beeinflussen (falls sie immer noch überlegte), also drehte er sich um, ohne einen Abschiedskuss. Er ging zu seinem wartendem Auto, öffnete die rostige Tür und stieg ein. Er legte seine Hände auf das Lenkrad, seinen Fuss auf das Gaspedal und fuhr aus der Einfahrt. Quinn beobachtete all seine Bewegungen, als ob sie noch nie ein Auto gesehen hätte.

Als er außer Sichtweite war, ging sie ins haus und schloss die tür leise, nur für den fall, dass Beth schlief. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte über das was Puck gesagt hatte, das er Sex brauche und dann das was er für sie getan hatte. Sollte sie ihm einfach so verzeihen? War sie zu retten, seine Art gewesen Entschuldigung zu sagen? _Wollte_ sie ihn überhaupt zurück?

"WAHHHHHHH." Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen von Beths Weinen. Beth ist wach, dachte sich Quinn und ging von der Küche nach oben. Als sie die Tür zum Kinderzimmer öffnete, würde der Raum, durch den kleinen Spalt erhellt. Nach einigen Sekunden machte sie die Tür ganz auf. Sie machte das Licht an und nahm Bath aus ihrem Bett.

Sie in den Armen wiegend, beruhigte sie Beth. „Wein nicht Baby. Wein nicht. Mama ist da. Wein nicht."

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, keine Schule. Quinn hatte auch einmal einen freien tag gebraucht. Sie freute sich Puck zu sehen, er arbeitete auch nur unter der Woche. Er hatte sie angerufen, um zu sagen, dass er kommen würde um Beth zu sehen. Sie akzeptierte es mit einem Lächeln, immer noch unsicher, ob er und sie noch zusammen waren, wie letzte Nacht. Sie entschloss sich, auf seine Antwort zu warten.

Quinn sah Puck in seinem schwarzen Truck vorfahren. Sie würde ihm jetzt die Tür aufmachen, aber sie entschied sich zu warten, bis er geklopft hatte. Nachdem er an die tür geklopft hatte, ging sie hinüber und öffnete sie und tat als ob sie gerade beschäftigt gewesen wäre.

"Hey," Puck lächelte.

"Hi. Sie wartet dort drüben," Quinn deutete zu Beth, die ihn ihrem Babystuhl hin und her wippte und kicherte.

"She would do that," Puck smiled. He knew his daughter was a cheerful little girl since the day she was born. He walked over to her and tucked his hands under her armpits to lift her up. He let out a noise as he picked her up, acting like she was heavy. "Wow. You're getting big. You're getting big," he repeated, tickling her stomach, the repetition in a baby voice.

"Da ist sie ja," Puck lächelte. Er wusste seine Tochter war ein fröhliches kleines Mädchen, schon seit ihrer Geburt. Er ging zu ihr und hob sie hoch. Er tat als ob sie schwer wäre. "Wow. Du wirst langsam groß. Du wirst groß," wiederholte er, mit einer Babystimme und kitzelte Beth am Bauch.

Beth kicherte. Am Bauch war sie am kitzligsten. Puck und Quinn liebten es beide sie zu kitzeln. Sie war so wunderbar, wenn sie dann lachte.

Quinn konnte nicht anders, ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Das war mit Puck so, egal was er machte oder sagte, mit Beth war er immer großartig.

Er hielt sie, so dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter lag. Er wiegte sie und schaute zu Quinn. Er wollte sie fragen, ob es zwischen ihnen wieder in Ordnung war und ihr alles sagen was er dachte (dass er dumm war, weil er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er nur mit ihr zusammen sein wolle, wenn sie mit ihm schlafe), als Beth auf seine Schulter kotzte. Er erstarrte.

"Ugh!" rief er aus. Das waren die Nachteile, wenn man sich um ein Baby kümmerte.

Quinn schaute hinüber. "Was?", fragte Quinn.

„Sie hat auf mich gekotzt!" rief er.

Beth kicherte, als ob sie ihn verstehen würde. Quinn müsste lachen, als sie das sah. „Hier," sie nahm Beth aus seinen Armen und setzte sie zurück in ihren Hochstuhl. Puck, immer noch starr vor Ekel vor dem Erbrochenem, führte Quinn ihn ins Badezimmer und fing an das Erbrochene zu entfernen.

"Das ist so eklig," fluchte Puck.

Quinn lachte leicht. „Du hättest ein Tuch auf deine Schulter legen müssen."

"Ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie sich übergeben würde."

"Na ja, ich habe sie gerade gefüttert, also war die Chance ziemlich groß," sie lächelte.

"Das hättest du mir sagen können!"

"Tut mir Leid," Quinn grinste. Nachdem das Erbrochene weg war, nahm sie das Tuch, und ging damit zum Waschbecken und fing an es zu auszuwaschen.

Puck wusste, dass das seine Chance war. „Quinn...ist dann alles...du weißt schon...ok zwischen uns?"

Quinns Lächeln erstarrte. Sie blickte nicht zu Puck auf, sondern nur auf das Tuch, das sie wusch. „Ähm, ich ...ich will nur wissen, ob es dieses Mal das wieder gleiche wird. Ich will, dass es zwischen uns wieder in Ordnung ist, aber-"

"Ich werde nicht mehr so sein!" unterbrach sie Puck. „Ich war dumm und ich werde dir so etwas nie wieder sagen. Es war falsch."

Quinn lächelte leicht. „Ich wusste irgendwie, du meinst es nicht so. Es war nicht wie du. Besonders nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie toll du mit Beth umgehst."

Puck lächelte, erleichtert, dass sie wusste, er hatte es nicht so gemeint. „Ja...ich- das habe ich nicht."

Quinn sagte nichts. Sie hörte auf den Fleck abzutupfen und wusch das Tuch in der Spüle.

„Also...soll das heißen, dass wir...du weißt schon...wieder zusammen sind?", fragte Puck.

Quinn dachte nach. „Sicher," entschied sie sich.

Puck fragte sich, ob sie darüber überhaupt glücklich war. Um sicher zu gehen, beugte er sich hinunter und küsste sanft ihre Lippen. Sie küsste ihn zurück, komplett hypnotisiert.

_Jetzt weiß ich wieder wie Beth entstanden ist_, dachte sie. Um zu verhindern, dass das noch einmal passierte, wich sie zurück und lächelte ihm sanft zu. Ja, alles würde gut sein.


	11. Chapter 11

Es war nun ein Monat. Ein Monat in dem Puck der fürsorglichste Freund und Vater war, den sich ein Mädchen vorstellen konnte. Quinn fühlte sich wie das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt. Er hatte härter gearbeitet, um Geld zu haben, für Beth und er hatte es Quinn noch nicht erzählt, aber er plante eine eigene Wohnung für sie zu mieten. Er würde einen Weg finden Judy zu überzeugen, weil er wusste, dass er das mehr als alles andere wollte.

Quinn war extrem gestresst in der letzten zeit. Sie musste sich um Beth kümmern, Glee, das Cheerios Training, die Schule und sie hatte sogar einen Teilzeitjob angenommen. Puck hatte versucht sie überreden den Job zu lassen, er hatte die finanzielle Lage im Griff, aber sie hörte nicht auf ihn. Nun ging sie zur Schule, hatte Glee um 15:30 Uhr, danach bis 18:00 Uhr Cheerios, kam heim, kümmerte sich um Beth und lernte bis zu ihrer Schicht im Supermarkt von 21:00 Uhr bis 1:00 Uhr. Puck fühlte sich deshalb schlecht. Quinn hatte diesen ganzen Stress nicht verdient.

Die Klingel lautete, als Quinn ihre Bücher nahm und die Spanisch Klasse verlies. Als alle Schüler hinaus gingen, machte Puck sich auf den Weg zu Mr Shuesters Pult.

"Mr. Shue?" fragte er.

"Was ist los, Puck?" antwortete Mr. Shue.

"Hören Sie, Quinn hatte in letzter zeit wirklich viel Stress. Sie hat das Baby, ihren Teilzeitjob die halbe nacht hindurch und all ihre Fächer sind total hart. AP Zeug, sie lernt um aufs college zu kommen oder was auch immer. Ich wollte sie nur fragen, ob sie ihr ein bisschen weniger aufgeben könnten? Dieses Spanischprojekt ist wirklich viel, und sie braucht nicht noch mehr Arbeit." Meinte Puck mutig.

Mr. Shue faltete seine Hände zusammen als er seine Ellbogen auf den tisch stützte. „Puck, ich weiß, sie hat viel zu tun, aber dieses Projekt brauche ich für ihre Note. Das einzige was ich ändern kann, ist der Abgabetermin."

„Und wann ist der dann?"

Mr. Shue schaute auf seine Unterlagen. „Na ja, das Spanischprojekt ist bis Freitag zu machen...jetzt ist es Mittwoch...ich könnte ihr wohl höchstens bis nächsten Mittwoch zeit geben."

"Gut. Danke Mr. Shue," sagte Puck, nahm seinen Schulpack und verlies den Raum.

Am Nachmittag, ging Puck zu Quinn. „Hey, Mrs. Fabray," grüßte er. Judy und Quinn waren schon daran, dass Puck einfach so ins Haus kam, er gehörte schon zur Familie.

„Hallo Noah," Judy lächelte. "Beth schläft."

„Das ist gut, ich schau zu ihr, wenn sie aufwacht. Wie geht es Quinn?"

"Sehr gestresst," sagte Judy und sah besorgt aus. „Sie arbeitet an ihren Hausaufgaben und dann muss sie auch noch das Spanischprojekt machen."

"Ich werde mal zu ihr gehen." Puck rannte die Treppen nach oben und ging zu Quinns Schlafzimmer. Die Tür war offen und er sah sie vor dem Schreibtisch sitzen und an etwas scheinbar unmöglichen zu arbeiten. Er klopfte leicht an die Tür und meinte noch: „Klopf, klopf."

Quinn drehte sich um. Als sie ihn sah musste sie lächeln, auch wenn sie noch so gestresst war. „Hi."

Er ging zu ihr und küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen. Er warf seinen Rucksack auf ihr Bett und machte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich. „Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten."

"Warum?"

Puck grinste. "Du musst dein Spanischprojekt nicht mehr machen."

"Warte, warum?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich habe mit Mr. Shue geredet und ihm erzählt, wie gestresst die bist und er meinte du könntest mit einem Solo in Glee deine Note behalten. Wie gut bin i-„

Bevor er das Wort ich beenden konnte, kam Quinn lächelnd zu ihm und küsste ihn ungeduldig. "Du bist der Beste!" sie lächelte "ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das für mich getan hast."

„Du weißt, dass ich das würde," Puck grinste. Zeit für ein extra Spanischprojekt dieses Wochenende, dachte er. „Also," sprach er weiter. „heißt das, dass ich dich dieses Wochenende mitnehmen kann?"

„Mitnehmen wohin?"

"Das ist eine Überraschung. Zieh dich schön an," er lächelte.

Quinn lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste sanft seine Lippen. „Ok."

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnten, hörten sie Beth weinen. „Ich mach das," sagte Quinn, als sie aufstand und zur Tür ging.

„Nein," hielt sie Puck zurück. „Ich mach das," er lächelte. „Mach deine Arbeit fertig." Er küsste sie auf die Wange und verlies das Zimmer.

Puck wurde nie müde Beth im Arm zu halten. Er strich ihr über den Rücken. Er strich ihr über den Rücken, als sie ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Er lachte und begann ihren Bauch zu kitzeln. Beth kicherte mit ihrem zahnlosen Mund.

"Du hast das Lächeln deiner Mama," Puck lächelte. „Eines Tages wirst du ein wirklich schönes Mädchen sein. Genauso hübsch wie Mama. Vielleicht sogar noch hübscher, da du ja meine guten Gene hast."

Sie lächelte breit, als ob sie ihn verstehen würde.

Er fing an mit leiser Stimme zu singen, während er sie hin und her wiegte.

_Where it began_

_I can't begin to know when_

_But then I know it's growing strong_

_Wasn't the spring_

_And spring became summer_

_Who da believed you'd come along?_

_Hands_

_Touching hands_

Er nahm ihre kleinen Babyhände.

_Reachin out_

_Touching me_

_Touching you_

Er nahm ihre hand zu seiner Wange.

_Oh sweet Be-e-eth_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined_

_To believe it never would_

_Oh sweet Be-e-eth_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_Oh I've been inclined_

_To believe it never would_

_Oh no no_

Quinn lehnte an der der Tür, grinsend. "Beschäftigt?"

Puck drehte sich um. „Hey. Ich und Beth haben Vater-Tochter Zeit," grinste er.

Quinn lächelte. "Sag Bescheid, wenn sie Hunge hat. Ich mach ihr Essen fertig."

/

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule, gingen Quinn und Puck zu Quinns Klassenzimmer. Puck trug seine und Quinns Bücher, während sie sich unterhielten.

„Ja, ja, ja," meinte Santana als sie auf sie zu ging. „Wie geht's euch zwei Turteltauben?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Super," sagte Puck und küsste Quinn auf die Wange zur Betonung.

„Oh. Wie verdammt süß. Also was macht ihr hier in der Schule? Solltet ihr auf euer Baby aufpassen?"

Quinns Mutter passt auf sie auf," erklärte Puck.

"Ach so, Quinns Mutter schaut auf Quinns Baby? Ja, das klingt, als ob das Kind aufwachst und denkt Quinns Mutter wäre ihre Mutter," Santana drehte sich auf de m Absatz um und ging davon.

Puck rollte seine Augen. „Hör nicht auf sie. Sie ist nur neidisch."

"Ja…," Quinn lächelte gequält.

Puck stupste sie. „Q, ernsthaft. Beth ist schlauer als das. Santana ist eine Idiotin."

"Aber Beth ist nur ein Baby. Sie weiß es nicht besser," warf Quinn ein.

"Hey, du fütterst sie, du stehst mitten in der Nacht auf für sie, du wechselst ihre Windeln. Ich bezweifle, dass sie denken wird, dass deine Mutter ihre Mutter ist."

Quinn seuftze. "Du hast Recht. Ich bin nur etwas paranoid. Ich glaube, Santana nervt mich nur oder etwas in der Art."

Puck lachte. "Glaub mir, da bist du nicht die erste." Er legte einen Arm um sie. „Gehen wir zum Unterricht."

Quinn lächelte und küsste seine Wange. „Danke, aber ich komme schon zu recht." Sie nahm ihr Physikbuch. „Bis zur Mittagspause." Damit ging sie zu ihrem Klassenzimmer. Puck machte sich immer noch etwas Sorgen um sie. Er würde Santana umbringen für das, was sie getan hatte.

b


End file.
